Munkustrap, the Whiskas Cat
by Ickle Putty Tat
Summary: Munkustrap's humans have decided to make some money from him. How? By promoting Whiskas! Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Munkustrap, The Whiskas Cat

_A/N: I've been meaning to rewrite this for ages, but I have only just got around to it._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Whiskas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Munkustrap purred as the judge placed a red ribbon on his cage. The judge put a finger through the cage bars and Munkustrap rubbed against it. "Your coat markings are quite remarkable for a British Shorthair," the judge remarked. As the judge moved on, Munkustrap's humans came running over.

"He won!" His humans' kitten jumped up and down. She opened the cage and picked him up. He let her cuddle and coo him.

A shady looking man walked over to them. He wore a grey suit and black sunglasses. He removed them and started talking to Munkustrap's humans but Munkustrap didn't listen. He was too busy making sure that the human kitten didn't trap his tail in the door to his pet carrier.

The man gave them a small card before walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap meowed gratefully as he was let out from the pet carrier. With a flick of his tail, he was through the cat flap and heading towards the Junkyard before you could say Jellicle. He thought no more of the strange man with sunglasses.


	2. Chapter 1

Munkustrap, the Whiskas Cat

_A/N: Please R&R_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or Whiskas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Munkustrap meowed at the door for the umpteenth time that day. The female human ignored him. Munkustrap groaned, didn't they know he had important business at the Junkyard? The female human walked over to him and he tried again to get her to let him out. She lent down and picked him up.

"I'm sorry Tiger, but you can't go out tonight. Tomorrow's a busy day for you." She told him.

She then carried him into the bathroom where there was a baby bath was full of water. Munkustrap's eyes widened. He knew exactly what _it_ was for. Munkustrap let out a yell of despair as he was plunged in.

"LET ME OUT!" He shouted.

The human female ignored him and began to rub shampoo into his coat. Munkustrap seized his opportunity to escape. He knew from past experience that humans couldn't hold on to him as easily when he was covered in shampoo. He dug his claws in her arm and climbed up onto her shoulder before jumping down and running out into the hallway. He scrabbled on the laminate flooring, sending water and soap flying, before running into a bedroom where he jumped on top of a Wardrobe.

It took two hours to get him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Munkustrap laid in his basket dozing when he was suddenly picked up and dumped into his pet carrier. He let out a 'mrr' of protest. The male human ignored him and carried Munkustrap to the car. He secured the carrier to the back seat and proceeded to strap himself in.

The tom groaned as the car pulled out of the driveway. He hated journeys. At least he had gotten out of taking that dreadful pill. He laid down to continue his nap. He woke up feeling dreadful, he was dizzy and he couldn't focus properly. His human looked around at the sound of the dreadful noises coming from Munkustrap. Munkustrap felt as if he was going to...

"BBBLLLUUURRRGGG!" he thew up.

The car skidded to a halt, the male human spun around and used words Munkustrap didn't understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They eventually arrived. His human wrapped him in a blanket and carried him into the building. He was carried up to where a female human was sat behind a desk rubbing her claws with a stick. _'What odd creatures humans are, no wonder they're so far down the intelligence scale,'_ Munkustrap thought to himself.

His human turned around and Munkustrap found himself facing the same male human with the sunglasses he had seen at the show. Munkustrap felt a growl rise in his throat and the man took a tentative step backwards before signaling to another human female to take Munkustrap


End file.
